List of notable institutions in the Dozerfleet Megaverse/Gerosha Multiverse/Incarceration centers
The following is a list of known notable jails, prisons, internment camps, concentrations camps, and other such facilities located in the Gerosha multiverse. Most of these are canon to Cataclysmic Gerosha and the Gerosha Crossover Gaming Universe, unless otherwise noted. For mental asylums, see the list of health centers instead. Jails Vanderburgh County Jail See also: Official website Vanderburgh County Jail is the first place that Candi is sent to after she is arrested on October 15th of 2015.Ciem: Inferno She spends two days here in a special cell for juveniles, along with former classmate Phoebe Gadsbury. In spite Phoebe also facing serious charges, the two girls never see each other again after this. Phoebe's fate remains unknown. It is assumed by Candi that Phoebe annoyed another inmate, and was killed. Further reading: Candi's rapsheet Warrick County Jail See also: Official website Warrick County Jail is where Miriam Flippo was initially sent to after pleading guilty to aiding and abetting Chris Kennal. In Sniperbadger: Fall of the Critter Resistance, Miriam is initially sent here to spend 2 weeks. However, her identity as Sniperbadger is exposed to SCALLOP by Tamperwolf when he turns himself in. To protect her, especially under the Kirby Act, while also using her to stop DeathDachshund; SCALLOP personnel have Miriam extradited to Texas and transferred to SJCC. Inside Warrick, Miriam's influence led to most of the female inmates naming themselves after internet memes, mostly those popular from 2006-2013. She even led a choir in some, rehearsing their own version of "Pork and Beans" by Weezer - though guards interrupted it, fearing an insurrection. Craighead County Juvenile Detention Center See also: Official site Craighead County Juvenile Detention Center near Jonesboro, AK is where Tabitha Pang and Sarah Ruben are sent after SJCC's destruction in Vindication. They are later transferred to Mansfield. Nashua Street Jail See also: Official site This is the place in Suffolk County where Hea Pang and Tina Murane are first taken when arrested, following the first wave of enforcements of the Kirby Act in Boston amidst the invasion of Halal Affadidah and his troops - aided by the Society of the Icy Finger. Hea had been just recently fired by Darius, under political pressure, due to her conflict of interest in being so close to John Domeck.The Gray Champion: Shaken Dust When it becomes clear to the two political prisoners that the bad guys are winning, and have seized control of the jail, Hea helps Tina instigate a massive jailbreak. The jailbreak is successful enough to ensure that the girls are reunited with John, who seizes advantage of a lucky lightning bolt to transport all of them to the nearest area in which the power grid has not been disabled. He then uses the power grid to send all of them to the Murane family's farm, and proceeds to aid with helping everyone in his party flee to Jonesboro. The Medsors were reassigned, specifically so that they could not intervene on Hea's behalf. Marge, Pablo, and Anna headed out to Jonesboro in advance, taking young Tabitha with them. Hea's actions in all this, combined with the mess she and Marge make helping John defeat Brackett and Hibbins, lead to her and Marge getting sent to SCALLOP HQ Jail of Houston for two months. Brig aboard the Chen Main article: Chen (ship) This is where Emily Cormier gets to stay when off duty, for the remainder of her sentence. She is sometimes allowed shore leave, so she can visit her husband.Vindication Jeral is allowed to share a house with some SCALLOP agents, where he is permitted to blend in with the plant life in the area. SCALLOP HQ Jail of Evansville Candi is sent here for 2 weeks after she fails to appear for a mandatory medical exam, in cooperation with Halal Affadidah's edicts and the Kirby Act.Instigation This is also the initial stop for Sadie Klink, after she is arrested for manslaughter. Sadie and Candi would become good friends in here, though they would not see each other again for nearly a full 8 years. Shanghai Detention Center See also: Shanghai Detention Center (Wikipedia), ABC-Australia article on Shanghai DC This facility is notorious for the rather flimsy grounds upon which someone can be sent to it. However, two different heroines are sent here on very understandable grounds. Mingmei Cheng was sent here first, charged with prostitution.Little Shanghai Hornet As she gave her testimony of what happened, her courage convinced authorities that she had great potential. She was spared from having to spend a full term, instead allowed to work as a spy. She was later re-assigned to Team Black Rat, to weed the Hebbleskin Gang out of China. Later, Miriam Flippo is sent here after she confesses to being Sniperbadger.Instigation Her initial testimony, and uncanny skills at weeding out where Hebbleskins are, convince authorities she might be good match for Black Rat's team. She is interviewed by Mingmei for the position, and agrees to work on Team Black Rat as a condition of staying out of prison. SCALLOP HQ Jail of Houston After losing Evansville completely, SCALLOP made this their main initial jail stop.Adaptation Candi, Dolly, Laurie, and Celia were taken here when wrongly accused by Darius of a conspiracy to steal the Earwig armor. The girls even went so far as to condemn Darius' means of operating the facility by comparing his management style to the Shanghai Detention Center; and they argued that Toklisana should not tolerate such abuses of human rights in its borders. Darius tried to argue back that the Kirby Act gave him license, though the girls stopped just shy of pointing out that this only really meant he could abuse Candi. They realized saying that would put Candi where he wanted them to. Later, Candi and Stephanie are taken here to hide during Gobargate, as they've become targets for political assassination.Determination Nearly everyone under Beliah Amendment watch is taken here first, before being sent to either a mundane facility or one of SCALLOP's main prison facilities. Harris County Jail See also: Official site Both Candi and Dolly were frequently sent here.Adaptation The first time was after they entered Toklisana for the first time, as their citizenship needed to be verified. Afterward, they were cleared to enroll at the University of Houston. However, Candi was later mistaken for Julia Milagro by authorities due to the two looking very phenotypically similar. Caught off guard, Candi didn't have the means to access her special bank account set up for emergencies like this. As such, she was unable to pay bail for several days. No sooner did she get out, than she got a chance to confront the real drug-smuggling Julia Milagro. Candi was arrested a second time, on a false drug charge. She was able to pay bail this time, and got out rather quickly. Charges were quickly dismissed as well. After SCALLOP HQ Jail of Houston is compromised by the Hebbleskins following the false conviction of Dolly for conspiracy, she is sent to Harris County with a pending transfer to FDC Houston. Some skirmishes with Musaran damage parts of the city, resulting in Candi being given a choice to lay low in either SCALLOP HQ Jail or Harris County. Candi elects to be sent to Harris County, so she can protect Dolly in her short stay. The two girls would find themselves in-and-out of this a few more times, usually on their way to FDC Houston. Dephinapolis County Jail Keet Kabo spent a year here for petty theft, after being caught stealing food to survive. Juvenile prisons Madison Juvenile Correctional Facility Main article: Madison Juvenile Correctional Facility After getting sent to Vanderburgh County following her arrest on allegations of arson and terrorism, Candi finds herself temp-adjudicated to this facility by Judge Deckinson.Inferno She is cleared of initial charges and released after ten days; but soon finds herself on trial again over the "data leak" in which locals discovered the existence of Zeran wardrobes - a felony under the Kirby Act. Candi was sentenced to indeterminate confinement at Madison. She wound up mostly having to advocate for herself, since her public defender was the fairly useless James Lonsil. She also took more heat than necessary to protect Erin and Imaki. Her superintendent was Bruce Almin. She befriended Amirah Rose and Nancy Hizra while inside, though Amirah was initially a rival. Together, Candi and Amirah defeated Drop-In. Amirah later was transferred to SJCC. Candi would later get a furlough in order to rescue Almin after he was abducted by Eric Korsicht, in spite knowing this could lead to an extension of the time she would have to serve.Ash Cloud She was issued one more furlough, to rid the newly-forming Exodus Agenda in Gerosha from a monster identifying by "Quoll."Caldera Miriam was almost sent here as well; but SCALLOP personnel decided that it would be wiser to send her to SJCC. They wanted to keep the Flippo sisters apart. The two sisters would each serve two years at their respective facilities, before receiving a true release. Polk County Juvenile Detention Center See also: Official site Stephanie Barrin was briefly sent here for contempt of court.Pilltar 2 An already contemptuous judge was using abusive language to attack Seth Lambrelli, accusing him of "racism" in his deployment of Strawberry to stop a knockout gamer. However, Stephanie interjected that she was the pilot of Strawberry, not Seth. After decimating the rest of the judge's arguments, her "I am Strawberry!" proclamation got her issued the contempt charge. She served her time mostly peacefully, and was soon released without further incident. Mansfield Juvenile Treatment Center See also: Facebook page After the destruction of SJCC, Tabitha Pang and Sarah Ruben were sent here for 3 years.Vindication During that time, several attempts on Tabby and Sarah's lives were thwarted by Maurice the Ferryman - who went so far as to go on national television and personally threaten Rappaccini if the attempts on the juvenile prisoners' lives didn't cease.Swappernetters The girls are later abducted from the center, and sent behind enemy lines to Ameristan. They only escape being executed - and later eaten by cannibals - due to Shaniqua Tamery's interference. SCALLOP Juvenile Containment Center warns Tabby that the Chrome Kite will do anything to keep them apart.]] Main article: SCALLOP Juvenile Containment Center Miriam Flippo, Amirah Rose, Tabitha Pang, Jordan Sterlie, Sarah Ruben, Tobias Reno, Frank McArthur, Tamperwolf, and about 600 other juveniles declared technically illegal to even exist under the Kirby Act had all been detained at this internment camp for one reason or another throughout its history. It was eventually destroyed by the Screwworm Network.Vindication This led to the other SCALLOP internment camps being shut down temporarily, with their prisoners sent elsewhere. The other two were eventually reopened, but this one stayed closed. Amirah was sent here to gain more chances to learn to use her powers for good, and to escape a meaningless existence in Indiana, at the behest of her rival-turned-ally Candi.Inferno Miriam was sent here a bit afterward, to aid SCALLOP in helping protect the Pentagon from DeathDachshund as well as to answer for her non-sanctioned aiding and abetting of the Purge-Flare.Fall of the Critter Resistance Adult prisons South Bend Concentration Camp Converted from the AM General Service Parts, Logistics, and Operations building. This becomes one of many locations where political prisoners are sent for execution under Halal Affadidah's regime. Instigation. Donte attempts to explore this facility while in search of Candi, who has gone missing and is assumed to have been captured. However, he is forced to retreat when attacked by troops with MPF generators. He manages to disable the power supply to the building, confusing the staff and allowing Candi to escape right as the executioner is preparing to take her head off. She uses the diversion to also rescue Dolly, whom she has vaguely come to know and feels sympathy for. The two cause enough diversion across the facility to secure an escape, while guards attempt to restore order inside by getting emergency backup power going. The girls flee into the streets, hiding behind massive mounds of rubble hills from what used to be residential homes in the area. They are eventually able to hijack a vehicle, and secure a route to the south - before they run out of fuel and are stranded at a farm near what used to be Mentone, IN. Donte is unable to track the girls' movements to this area. As troops begin to figure out that the girls have escaped southward, they are confronted at an abandoned farm residence near Midwest Poultry Services by Jawknee. Denison Center This concentration camp was built from a converted warehouse, and became the location where many less-fortunate members of the Exodus Agenda were taken upon capture by the Hebbleskin Gang. Posing as border agents, some Hebbleskins were able to round up a variety of the Exodus Agenda's members after poisoning them with Bezeetol. Candi and Dolly were among them. They took Remotach pills on the transport when their captors weren't looking, and were then taken to this converted building in Denison off of US-75. Both girls were ceremonially beheaded, and then loaded on a truck to be taken to Duke Arfaas. However, the Navyrope Society caught wind of the facility's having been compromised. They descended on the location rapidly, with the Hebbleskins having no warning. Candi and Dolly were able to re-attach their own heads with just minutes left to live. The other women captured and beheaded were not so fortunate. Very few members of the Exodus Agenda were able to make it to Texas alive. SCALLOP Women's Containment Center Main article: SCALLOP Women's Containment Center The official Kirby Act-sponsored location for long-term internment of female political prisoners with abilities. In spite its ability to house just over 100 inmates, the facility often operates well below capacity. SCALLOP often outsources lesser / weaker-powered offenders to county jails or federal / state prisons, depending on who has room for what. Women make up a small enough portion of the prison population in SCALLOP's population, that housing is seldom an issue. Keet Kabo, the women of Team Caged Dove, Audrey Golin, Sadie Klink, Sarah Ruben, Shaniqua Tamery (after going rogue,) and Tabitha Pang have all been housed here for various reasons at varying points. SCALLOP Men's Containment Center Main article: SCALLOP Men's Containment Center Similar to SWCC, this is where the men of Team Caged Dove were sent during the Kirby and Beliah Hearings. Cupric and a few other Icy Finger and Hebbleskins have also been housed in this 600-plus capacity facility. Had the courts decided to hold Jeraime Malestrom responsible for the actions of Musaran, then Jeraime would have also been sent here. Most major enemies of the Sodality die before they get the chance to be sent here. McPherson Unit See also: Wikipedia, Official site This offshoot of the Arkansas Department of Corrections in real life focuses primarily on substance abusers and sex offenders, as well as those who have turned to crime due to lacking bare bones basic job skills. Its programs allow women to get back on their feet. In the Gerosha universe, this facility takes on an extra role: assisting with Kirby Act and Beliah Amendment enforcement to house those on the SCALLOP Database of Criminal Phexos and Marlquaanites. Since not every woman that qualifies for SCALLOP Women's Containment Center will necessarily have room there, McPherson's becomes the go-to for housing these political female prisoners if they are from the state of Arkansas. Other facilities assume overflow for SCALLOP Men's Containment Center, if that should ever be an issue. This facility took over housing Marge Ramirez and Hea Pang during the Beliah Amendment Hearings in the Toklisanan senate, after SWCC was decommissioned for a time following review of SCALLOP safety protocols.Vindication Later, the two women would be sent back here following their aiding and abetting Audra and Tabitha.Swappernetters See also * SCALLOP Women's Containment Center * SCALLOP Men's Containment Center * SCALLOP Juvenile Containment Center * Eccentriaverse institutions Category: The Gerosha Chronicles Category: Dozerfleet Comics Category: Prisons